


Prank

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge: Prank, Crack, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response for 4/1 PB100 Challenge: Prank





	Prank

Cas should be used to April Fool’s Day. However, Dean keeps upping his prank game.

Cas enters the kitchen, watching for anything odd. Instead, Dean’s cooking, while Jack sits at the table.

He joins Jack, and Dean sets breakfast in front of them, kissing Cas’ head.

Cas raises his eyebrow while eating. It’s bland, which is strange for Dean’s cooking. He grabs the salt shaker and tips it, the lid falling off and salt pouring over his food. Jack laughs hysterically, crying out “April Fool’s.”

He turns to Dean, who tries to suppress his laughter. “Just passing the torch, Angel.”


End file.
